


the wall, it crumbles

by saunatonttu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, spoilers for hq chapter 163
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo watch Shiratorizawa versus Karasuno match. </p><p>Lots of screaming ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wall, it crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW this is so rushed but GOD I AM SO HAPPY

"Bro, Kenma didn't tell you how the match ended, right?" Bokuto had to make sure as they sat down on Bokuto family's couch, laptop on Kuroo's legs and YouTube open on Google Chrome. "I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Nah. Apparently the shrimpy told him, but I didn't want to hear the word of it," Kuroo shrugged his shoulders, his lips rising into a smile. "I have a feeling I know how it went down, though."

" _Dude,_ no spoilers."

"I know, I know. Chill, I'm not ruining this for us. You got the soda?"

"Hell yeah. Three bottles of coke."

"You think that's enough?" Kuroo grinned, elbowing Bokuto's ribs. "This is one hell of a long match, you know. Apparently they went all the way to full five."

"Well, unless you wanna postpone this and go get some more, it'll have to do, Kuroo," Bokuto laughed, elbowing his friend back in the same spot carelessly and nearly tipping the laptop off the other's legs. "Oops."

Kuroo rolled his eyes as he pulled the laptop to safety. "No screentime for you, Bokuto."

"Hey!!! It's Tsukki and that ginger-haired sunshine kiddo's match. I'M BASICALLY THEIR PARENT--"

"You only taught the shrimp the feint. Please."

"I'm still their guardian!"

" _I_ taught Tsukki, remember?"

"Okay, but whose spikes did he try to block, huh? Huh?"

Kuroo rolled his eyes. He would be doing that a lot, probably, if he weren't anxious to get to watch the match instead of bickering with Bokuto. This was _it_ , the decisive match that would decide if Nekoma's coach would get to relive the battles of his youth against Karasuno.

"Let's just get this started, shall we?" Kuroo said, half a smile on his lips as he leaned back with Bokuto by his side, and started the long ass YouTube video, his heart pounding inside his chest like it was running a marathon.

.

.

.

There was so much pride on the line in this one match, so much more than Kuroo probably knew beforehand.

It wasn't difficult to tell from the distance between the players and the camera. Sawamura's stance, strong and captain-like, said more than enough. The nervousness and anxiety of the rest before the start were even more revealing, as was the way everyone gathered themselves and got their heads into the game without an outward push.

It was all rather impressive, but what was even more impressive was Shiratorizawa.

"Holy shit, dude," Bokuto muttered to himself as he aggressively slurped down some Coke. Kuroo could see the frown on his face, could see the way Bokuto's fingers twitched with the urge to spike a ball. "I wanna beat him so bad, Kuroo, I really do."

"I feel you, bro," Kuroo said solemnly, his own brows furrowed as he watched Karasuno's middle blockers, one of them with an extra careful eye. "But honestly, it's their game. It's their job to win this." _Their job to make it to where we're at._

That didn't make Kuroo feel any less anxious though, and it was surprising he even managed to gulp down any of the Pepsi Bokuto had bought for them.

"Shit, they took the first set," Kuroo wrinkled his nose in distaste, heart pounding as he ran a hand through his black bangs, fingers digging into his scalp.

"I hate this," Bokuto moaned. "I hate _watching_."

"They will pull through," Kuroo extended an arm over Bokuto's shoulders, squeezing at the other's upper arm with his hand. "Tsukki will pull through," he added, a small smile on his lips. Perhaps the faith was unfounded, perhaps he was wrong, but he knew.

He just knew -- there was something different in Tsukki, something that had changed since the training camp.

Bokuto noticed it too, Kuroo knew.

They had spent enough time with Tsukki to catch on some things, no matter how insignificant those things were in the larger picture.

"He's not doing it half-assed anymore," Bokuto said quietly, his voice clipped and tense, "did you see _that,_ Kuroo, holy shit--"

"We're watching the same game, yes," Kuroo mumbled, his fingers curling and digging into the fabric of Bokuto's shirt. "He's _trying_ , Bokuto, my protege is _trying--"_

"Not _your_ protege--"

"Shut up, you got the shrimp to be proud of. Let me have my Tsukki moment."

"No, but Tsukki learned from blocking me! Or, well, _trying_ to block me..."

Kuroo laughed. Snorted. Laugh-snorted. "Bokuto, please."

"Hey, I was the one to give him an inspiring speech after _your_ screw-up with him earlier, you know?" Bokuto pouted, his hand holding onto one 1.5 liter bottle of Coke, the cork somewhere neither of them could see. Bokuto tipped the bottle and took a good, long gulp of it.

Kuroo opted to keep his eyes on the match despite his crossed legs feeling like they might fall asleep on him at any given time.

But whatever.

Volleyball was worth it.

Nekomata's hopes that lay on Karasuno beating Shiratorizawa were worth all the numb legs Kuroo would ever suffer from.

(Tsukki was worth it as well -- seeing him struggle and _try_ was more than worth it, and Kuroo might actually howl if he had to see Shiratorizawa's number 5 trash-talking Tsukki again.

Not that it wasn't part of the game, part of the sport. Kuroo knew it was, but. _Shut the fuck up, number 5._ )

"Kick some Shiratori ass, Karasuno," Kuroo mumbled, his eyes staring at the screen intensely.

_Please, do it. Please._

_._

_._

_._

This was it.

The second set was nearing its end.

"Hold me, bro," Bokuto whispered.

"I _am_ holding you," Kuroo whispered back, only because he didn't trust his voice to not break from the tension that curled inside him like a venomous snake, its fangs ready to strike at any given moment.

"Holy shit, Tsukki received it so good." Kuroo knew he was saying whatever came to his mind right now, but he couldn't help himself. This was an important set, important points when it came to the moment of the entire match. If Shiratorizawa managed to get the set pont, it would...

"They've gotta win this," Kuroo continued, almost chanting the words as he and Bokuto both nearly crushed each other's shoulders. "They have to. C'mon, Sawamura. C'mon, Tsukki..."

"TSUKKI!" Bokuto screeched as Ushijima's spike whirled past the vanguard again. "KICK HIS ASS."

"BOKUTO, I'M GOING DEAF."

"SORRY, DUDE, BUT HOLY FUCKING SHIT."

Kuroo was screaming as loud as Bokuto, so he shouldn't actually say anything. He did feel a smidgeon of relief at the fact that Bokuto's parents and sisters weren't home, though. That'd have ended the fun all too soon.

 

 

 

About twenty minutes later, Bokuto and Kuroo had paused the YouTube video, put the laptop on the coffee table, and were now crying as they tried to drink soda while trying to talk through their tears.

"Did you see that, Kuroo? He blocked it. Tsukki blocked Ushiwaka."

"I sure as hell saw it, Bokuto. But did you see what he did with his hands after? He was so happy with himself, bro, I think I'm going to cry."

"You're already crying. We both are."

" _He was so happy, Bokuto..._ "

"Do you think he remembered what I said to him at the summer camp?" Bokuto sniffled, his eyebrows knitting as he tried his best not cry more. It was a lost cause, though -- Kuroo's shirt was already soaked with Bokuto's tears. "Do you think Tsukki got anything at all from me?"

"Bro," Kuroo tried to gather himself, laughing through his tears, "I think he did."

"He was your protege, though."

"Dude, your speech was inspirational." Kuroo bit down on his lower lip before a smug grin could spread over his face. "But... you're right. He's _my_ student. He totally thought of me while he did all those blocks."

Bokuto elbowed him hard in the stomach, but that didn't stop Kuroo from laughing his ass off through the tears that ran damp on his face. Holy shit, it was real. Tsukki had blocked Ushiwaka. For real. Karasuno had a real chance to win this.

"I'm so happy, Bokuto," Kuroo sighed, his breaths shallow as he detached himself from Bokuto and untangled their limbs before wiping his eyes with the palm of his hand. "I'm so _fucking_ happy for him."

Bokuto laughed, quickly draping an arm over Kuroo's shoulder again. "Me too, Kuroo. Me too."

A pause.

"Do you think he's falling in love with the sport now?"

Kuroo smirked through the tears stuck in his eyelashes. "He'd better be, if he wants to challenge either one of us."

Bokuto hummed happily, his own breaths shaky still. "You wanna rewind and watch the beginning again with Akaashi?"

"Hell yeah. Didn't he have a library thing, though?"

"Pft," Bokuto snorted dismissively as he dug out his cellphone. "I'll make him cancel whatever it is. Akaashi needs to see this."

"Good luck with that booty call," Kuroo snickered, and Bokuto hooted offendedly before standing up for his call with Akaashi.

"Hey, Akaashi! You have to come see this..."

Kuroo simply lay on the couch, smiling to himself as though he had died and gone to heaven.

He was so proud -- he couldn't explain the feeling entirely, but he felt so much for that Karasuno middle blocker. He felt. And he loved it.

He hoped Tsukki did, too.


End file.
